


無味 8.

by mmmsun_solar0221



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmsun_solar0221/pseuds/mmmsun_solar0221





	無味 8.

“ .....目前警方正全力追蹤Redrum首領的行蹤，多名omega俘虜已被安置..... “

文星伊手裡抓著電視遙控器，不斷切換著頻道，幾乎每個新聞都在播著相同事件。

病房的門被緩緩地推開，丁輝人探出頭打了聲招呼，便拎著一盒飯菜走進來。

「 手臂的傷怎麼樣了，好多了嗎？」

「 嗯，過幾天就能出院了，你們都還好吧？」

丁輝人只是微微點頭，撇開了視線並匆忙的把飯盒拿了出來。

「 發生什麼事了嗎？」文星伊知道不太對勁，那樣慌亂的眼神實在不正常。

「 .... 自從那天後，她就變得不太說話，也都只待在房間。」

「 她的信息素恢復正常了吧，是因為這樣才躲著你的嗎？」

「 是恢復了，但我沒有勇氣提及這件事情，我連打開她房門都不敢... 」

「 丁輝人... 」文星伊拍了一下她的肩膀

「 你知不知道自己提到金容仙的時候，信息素會不自覺的跑出來？」

「 有嗎⋯？」丁輝人拼命的嗅著自己身上的味道

「 有啊，連我聞著都難受⋯ 」

丁輝人從沒意識到自己的信息素會在這種時候變得更為濃厚，他只知道只要想到金容仙，心臟的跳動總是聽的很清晰。

從那天起，金容仙一直把自己關在房裡，每當丁輝人進到房間時，她一句話也不說，但總會在丁輝人離開之前，輕輕抓著她的衣角不放。  
有時候會整個下午都這樣坐著，有時候甚至是到午夜，丁輝人看著她入眠，就連睡著也會有一絲憂愁伴著那美麗的臉龐。

*

丁輝人從醫院回來已接近傍晚，當她在玄關處脫下身上有些沈重的西裝外套時，嗅到了淡淡的梨花香味。  
她急忙地掛好了外套之後，自己紊亂的呼吸聲擾亂了客廳的寂靜，金容仙一個人坐在鋼琴前，沒靈魂似的翻著眼前的琴譜。

「 容仙，妳怎麼出來了，餓了嗎？」

金容仙並沒有回答，依舊翻著琴譜，昏暗的客廳裡，那頭金色秀髮是丁輝人眼裡最閃爍的光芒，她走到金容仙身後，輕輕順著她的髮絲。

「 輝人⋯ 我能這麼做嗎⋯？」

金容仙側著身子抬起了頭，一隻手伸出去勾了丁輝人的脖頸，緩慢地往下壓，直到倆人的嘴唇觸碰在一起。  
丁輝人也同時伸出了雙手作出了回應，她的手穿過了那些發亮的髮絲，扶著那人精緻的下顎，吻的又更用力了些，直到倆人快被彼此的氣息淹沒，才肯離開。

丁輝人坐在金容仙身旁，好像下一秒就會消失那樣緊摟著她。

「 為什麼最近都不說話，不是和我說沒關係的嗎，我也很努力的不感到自責⋯ 」

「 對不起⋯我以為我能不去想起那天的事，可是這裡⋯ 」金容仙摸著自己頸後的腺體，那淡淡梨花香味的源頭。

「 這裡受傷了，還有這裡⋯ 」接著又摸了自己的胸口，靠近心臟的位置，她默默地說著，自己的心也受傷了。

丁輝人看著眼前眼眶有些濕潤的金容仙，一股衝動便抱著她，因為這樣就能看不見她落淚，太難受了。

「 金容仙，我只想跟妳說，我真的很喜歡妳，真的很喜歡很喜歡⋯ 」

丁輝人知道，就算自己的情意還不能夠去抗衡金容仙心裡的陰影，但她還是會一直站在那塊暗處，等到下次光芒閃爍的瞬間，她會緊緊的抓住，永遠不會放手。

「 我們最終還是越界了嗎，輝人。」

還記得上次這樣坐在鋼琴前，是丁輝人易感期的時候，那時候的空氣只瀰漫著濃厚的alpha信息素，兩顆脆弱的心相互依偎著，彼此守著自己心中的那條界線。

溫和的梨花香伴隨著沈穩的檀香，丁輝人又吻了眼前的女孩，這次她抱起了金容仙，一步步走回房裡。

彼此都褪去了身上的衣物，丁輝人跨坐在她身上，俯瞰著身下人赤裸的模樣，那些受過傷留下的疤痕，她一一的撫摸著。  
金容仙閉著雙眼，感受著每一次的觸碰，舊傷口、新傷口，丁輝人都用溫柔包覆了它。

她數不清丁輝人在她耳畔說了幾次我愛妳，看著她隱忍的表情，直到進入的那一刻，瞬間就掉了幾滴淚，落在了金容仙的鎖骨處。  
微弱的喘息聲帶著小小的啜泣，金容仙抹去了丁輝人的淚水，轉而用親吻代替了撫慰。

此時此刻，丁輝人並不在易感期，身下的金容仙也沒辦法完全的進入發情。

只不過就是兩個相愛的人罷了。

發燙的軀體，汗水淋漓，丁輝人緊緊抱著金容仙，漸漸變得沈重的氣息，身下那些細碎的呻吟，和那淡淡的梨花香，都能讓丁輝人失去理智，她抱著金容仙用盡了全力，濃厚的檀木香佔據了這整間房的空氣，omega頸後的腺體多了幾分誘惑，丁輝人卻別開了視線，反而湊近她耳旁呢喃著。

「 待妳傷好了⋯ 我想再這樣愛妳好多次⋯ 」

直到高潮餘韻退去，丁輝人才慢慢挪開身體，金容仙看著她還在起伏的胸口，手指不禁在她臉上描繪著好看的側顏。

「 我愛妳⋯丁輝人。」


End file.
